Field of the Invention
The concept of fabricating components for a building structure on a site remote from the actual final building location is known in the art. Attempts in this direction can be characterized in that building sections of substantially similar configuration be fabricated at a plant and be bolted together on the job site.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a prefabricated building system having three elements, two of which are similar. By appropriately orienting and joining together the three building elements, the final configuration of the building approximates a contour suggestive of a building which has been custom built on the site without prior prefabrication.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a building structure comprised of mobile elements which have improved structural stability while using fewer materials in a manner in which provides additional strength.
These and other objects of this invention will be made manifest when considering the appended drawings and the specification.